The life of bellatrix black
by isabella567
Summary: Bella's 5th year. follows the book alittle but this is mostly how bella would be if she were mine. How was bella before her obsession with the dark lord? who were her lovers? what if she have a child but it was taken from her? how does she cope?
1. A new Beginning

Chapter 1:

A new beginning

Platform 9 ¾ was crowded with Hogwarts students in long black robes, saying their goodbyes to family and reuniting with friends.

"Bellatrix!" A harsh demanding voice screamed.

A beautiful girl with long sleek shiny black hair and dark piercing eyes turned around to face the voice.

She rolled her eyes when she saw it was her mother.

"Who is that boy your were flirting with?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she laughed innocently

The woman narrowed her eyes and her tone was calm but at the same time dangerous.

"You know very well what I am talking about! And If you refuse to tell me then...your uncle Orion shall here about this."

Bellatrix gulped.

Her uncle was really the only one who could control bellatrix. Even at the innocent age of 14 bella was a very wild child.

"Fine, if you must know, that was Frank Longbottom, He is a pure blood and he totally fancies me."

Before her mother could protest, Andromeda, one of bellatrix's sisters made a smart comment.

Bella, then grabbed her hair and held her wand threateningly at her sisters throat.

"If you EVER say something like that again, I'll curse you all the way to hell!"

Andromeda fought so hard against bellatrix that she could have ripped her own hair out in attempt to break free from her tight grasp.

Their mother grabbed bellatrix and swung her around.

"That is it bellatrix, I WILL be writing Orion and telling him that you embarrassed me in front of all...this scum!"

"Like I care." she mumbled and without saying goodbye left and disappeared in the crowd.

x................................................................................................................................x

Once on the train, bella, had caught up with her cousin Sirius who was starting his 1st year.

He had already found 1 friend named James Potter who bella already knew would be a pain in the ass.

"So, what house are you in, sexy?" James said putting his arm around bellatrix.

"Uh, please remove your arm, and I'm in Slytherin." she said looking disgusted.

Sirius, however found this scene amusing.

Bellatrix blushed seeing him smile, she loved his smile, too bad they were cousins.

James was really starting to annoy bella. She pulled out her wand and said "petrificus totalus!"

James was turned into stone.

Sirius' eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell Bella."

Bellatrix smirked and put her wand away.

She got up and walked over to James, then, she kissed him full on the mouth.

Bellatrix always loved to show men how she really felt about them. If they had some affect on her, she would kiss them.

A knock came at the door as soon as bellatrix got up from kissing James.

Bellatrix looked at the door and her mouth almost hung wide open.

She found herself staring, Bellatrix Black never stares.

"Er..Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." he said looking at Bella.

"Of course not, Mr...?"

"Lupin...Remus, Lupin"

Bellatrix found herself in a trance, drool coming out from the sides of her mouth.

He sat down next to Sirius and looked at bella, next to a petrified James.

"Your Boyfriend?" He asked.

"No!" She replied quickly.

"What house are you in?" Remus asked looking down at the floor trying not to look her directly in the eye for he knew that he would fall in love with her quickly.

"Slytherin. What house do you think your be in?"

"I'm going for Gryffindor, but I'll probably end up in Ravenclaw, like my parents."

"I'll probably be in Slytherin, all my family has been." Sirius said gesturing at bella.

x................................................................................................................................x

The rest of the train ride was full of pranks, bella, had put some love potion in a 7th years cup and made him fall in love with Sirius.

However, a Gryffindor had seen this action and told an adult. Gryffindor's are such snitches. Bellatrix had to spend 1 month in detention and she hadn't even got to the school yet!

Once in school the sorting ceremony had begun.

Sirius' name was one of the first to be called.

Bellatrix sat up in her seat.

She was so sure that Sirius was going to make Slytherin, that she even moved down a bit for him to sit next to her.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat yelled.

Sirius looked at bella, the students followed his glaze.

He looked in her eyes and could tell that she wanted to speak to him privately.

Sirius walked out the great hall, bella hot on his tracks, fingering her wand in her pocket, bella...was so furious, she could have killed him right then and there.....

x................................................................................................................................x

"Why?!" She yelled from behind him.

"I dunno, bella, It just...happened!"

" Well, I dunno isn't going to cut it!" she said.

"And I suppose you are going to tell aren't you?"

"No, I think I will leave that to you."

" well then, they will never know because I refuse to tell them!"

Sirius turned around to face bellatrix's wand in his face.

" Don't forget who I am little cousin and what I can do." Bella said in a dark dangerous tone.

Sirius chuckled.

"Like you'd ever hurt me." he said turning his back on bella.

"You walk away and we will NEVER be friends again!"

Sirius stopped.

"Maybe its for the best." he said and continued to walk away.

"Hmph" bella said as she turned her back on Sirius and their friendship or worse...their love as cousins...

'maybe it was for the best...maybe they both could start a new beginning.....


	2. The News and Protection

HELLO MY LOVELY READERS

I made a mistake, Bellatrix is 15 not 14…which means she is in her 5th year…

ENJOY! AND THANKS FOR READING!

The life of Bellatrix Black

Chapter 2

With Bella...

Bellatrix Black was in the Slytherin Common Room sitting in the first green chair on the right, staring at the fire place. Her face glistening from the light.

At that exact moment, she looked as if she had gone insane right then and there.

A tear popped it's way out from inside her eyes and slid its way down her cheek and onto her lap.

"Bella...?" A soft voice called to her.

She turned to address the voice.

"What do you want, Lucius?" she asked her voice cracking a bit.

Lucius hesitated for a moment before speaking to the distraught young girl.

"This is not healthy, Bella. You look like crap, and you haven't eaten anything in two days..."

Bellatrix looked away.

"Come on Bella, It's Sirius he'll come around soon enough." Lucius continued.

Lucius opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by Bella.

"No, he won't. He is a blood traitor. Sirius Black is no longer my dear cousin that I used to love so much-!"

"Bella! You aren't making any sense! Sirius LOVES you!"

Bellatrix laughed.

"Sure, he loves me, who doesn't these days?" Bella said her smile growing.

"That's beside the point!" Lucius said clearly getting irritated.

"All I'm saying is that you are far too beautiful to let yourself go like that." Lucius said in a much softer tone.

Bellatrix smirked. She had to find some way to hide her tears.

Her foot moved on its own accord, walking toward Lucius.

Who moved back in fright.

Bellatrix chuckled. Then she shook her head and placed two long pale perfectly shaped fingers on both sides of his shoulders.

Then she leaned down to kiss him, full on the mouth. Lucius was shocked but then he kissed her back.  
They sat there kissing for what seemed like hours. Until Bellatrix pulled away smirking.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this. If word gets around to Narcissa then-"

"She will be heart broken." Lucius finished for her.

"Right. I'll be off getting ready for dinner. Besides I found a better way to hurt Sirius..."

Bellatrix ran up to the girls' dormitory.

XoxoXoXOxox

With Sirius...

Sirius Black was in the great hall with his best friends, James, and Remus.

Sirius and James were flirting with two girls. Lily Evans, and Alice Prewett.

"Urg!" Lily screamed. "James please leave me alone!" she scooted away from him.

James had a hard time trying to win Lily's heart.

Sirius on the other hand had already won Alice's heart.

Sirius was holding her hand and whispering sweet things to Alice when the Great Hall doors opened.

Everyone turned and looked at the sight of the Great golden doors opening.

Then he saw her. Bellatrix.

All of the males in the Great Hall mouth's dropped about three inches from the floor.

Even some females were looking at Bellatrix with lust in their eyes.

She was absolutely stunning.

Her long shiny sleek hair ran down her back like a beautiful waterfall. Bella's robes showed her hour glass figure perfectly. She also wore her famous black boots.

At the sight of her Sirius let go of Alice's hand and let it drop to next his seat.

Sirius studied her closely.

Her dark eyes glanced at him then moved back toward the Slytherin table. She sat next to two people Sirius despised. Rodolphus Lestrange, and Severus Snape.

Sirius could see Rodolphus trying to get her attention but Bella's eyes were fixed on _him._

Or so he thought.

XoXoXoXOxox

With Bellatrix...

"Shalom, Rodolphus." Bellatrix said. She never took her eyes off the person she was staring at.

"Hey! Bella?" Rodolphus was screaming now.

"I-!" Rodolphus was cut off by Bella kissing him.

They pulled apart. Rodolphus seemed shocked.

"Don't worry" said Bellatrix. "I still feel NOTHING for _you, _anyway."

Bellatrix seemed satisfied with the look on his face so she looked away.

Just then the mail arrived. Owls were surrounding every table. Bellatrix had a beautiful black owl, that some would go as far as saying it resembled her with its piercing black eyes and black feathers.

The letter dropped directly in front of her. Bellatrix gave her owl a piece of bread before it flew off again.

Bellatrix looked over at Sirius, and laughed.

"Look Everybody. Sirius got himself a Howler!" Bellatrix screamed to everyone at the Slytherin table.

Everyone looked and laughed.

Sirius opened it and prepared for the worst.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" It screamed. "HOW DARE YOU GET YOURSELF INTO GRYFFINDOR?

I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING QUESTIONING FROM LORD- NEVERMIND! YOU'RE A DISGRACE, SIRIUS BLACK! IF BELLATRIX EVER TELLS ME THAT YOU HAVE BEFRINDED ANY TYPE OF SCUM, WE WILL DISOWN YOU!"

Bellatrix smirked. Sirius looked angry. He ran out of the great hall, James and Remus following right behind him.

Bellatrix thought she'd be nosy and sneak after them.

"Don't worry about it, Mate." James was trying to comfort his friend.

"I Hate _her."_ Sirius said between gasps of anger.

"Who?" James asked.

"Who Mate?" James asked again.

"_Bellatrix_" Sirius said grunting.

"Aww, come on, Sirius. Just give her another chance. Maybe she'll come and apologize." Remus said.

Sirius shook his head.

"You don't know Bellatrix like I do." Sirius said. "She once broke my Dads old wand that he gave me to play with when I was 5. That was my favorite toy." Sirius said. "The she broke it, even if it wasn't on purpose; she still NEVER apologized for it."

Before any of them could respond Sirius heard a chuckle.

"Come on out, _Bellatrix_" He spat her name.

She laughed as she revealed herself.

"I didn't know you thought so fondly of me..." Bella said smirking.

Remus looked at the floor. Seeing this Bellatrix chuckled.

In a flash, Bella, was behind him.

She whispered in his ear.

"Hello Remus..." She said with her lips dangerously close to his ear.

"H-hi, Bellatrix." Remus said trying hard not to make eye contact.

"Aww, don't worry, he's not worth killing." she chuckled. Then she moved away from him closer to James.

James looked startled.

Bellatrix chuckled. Then lend in to kiss him eagerly on the mouth. James kissed her back just as eagerly.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other in shock.

"Bellatrix! Get off of James, Now!" Sirius screamed.

When neither Bellatrix nor James listened to Sirius, he pulled out his wand.

A soft moan escaped from Bellatrix's throat. That was enough to send Sirius over the edge.

Before Sirius could do anything Bellatrix broke the kiss.

James was smiling and scratching his messy hair.

"Wow.." Was all he could say.

Bellatrix smirked and walked away headed to the dungeons.

Later that day...  
With Sirius.

"How could you?" Sirius screamed, outraged.

"I'm sorry mate. It just sort of...happened; it was like she had me under a spell or something"

Sirius sat down on the bright red couch and sighed.

"That damned Bellatrix..." Sirius mumbled.

"Come on Sirius. It's not right for you to be this tense." Alice said.

She reached her hand out to rub his back. Sirius relaxed to her touch.

Then she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Now, I don't particularly like Bellatrix, but she is your cousin." Alice said.

Sirius flinched at the word cousin.

"I have nothing more to do with Bellatrix Black…"

With Bella…

Bellatrix sat on the green leather Slytherin couch reading a book.

Everyone knows Bellatrix hates to be disturbed while reading.

But those who dare are in for the ride of their life.

"Rodolphus!" she screamed as he tried looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

She slammed her book shut.

"What?" He said putting his hands in the air in defense.

Bellatrix gave him a terrifying death glare.

"If only looks could kill." Rodolphus said sitting next to her.

"I came with a letter from your father. You dropped in the great hall after you went to harass James and Sirius."

Bellatrix looked at the letter.

It was defiantly her father's handwriting.

The letter read:

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_I am sorry to hear about Sirius, I know it must have hit you hard considering how close you two were._

_But, that is not the reason I'm writing this letter._

_As you already know Rodolphus and his father came to visit over the summer holidays._

_They came to ask if Rodolphus could be your betrothed._

_Your Mother and I were hesitant at first considering the fact that he is two years older than you._

_But then we thought that it couldn't be a better match of a pureblood marriage._

_You are to marry him when you turn seventeen; your sixteenth birthday is just next week. I would assume that since you know this, that you would becomes his girlfriend and cut of any other romantic relationships that do NOT involve Rodolphus._

_The Blacks and the Lestranges. Such a wonderful match. You will do your family great honor. Don't be like Sirius…_

_Love,_

_Your father._

_Ps. Bellatrix Lestrange has a nice ring to it._

Bellatrix face got an ugly red and she bit her bottom lip to the point of it bleeding.

She balled up the letter and threw it in the trash.

She was about to storm out of the common room when someone actually grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rodolphus said.

Bellatrix quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.

Invisible ropes tied Rodolphus legs together so he could not chase after her.

Bellatrix quickly ran out of the dungeons leaving Rodolphus' threats behind her.

Bellatrix made a sharp turn and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry Bellatrix" the young boy said.

He had on Gryffindor robes and Bellatrix almost pushed him out of the way.

"Remus?" Bellatrix asked in shock.

"Yes, you see, I…"

Bellatrix cut him off by kissing him.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first but then it continued to get rougher.

Bellatrix moaned deep within her throat.

"Bellatrix, if you keep doing that…I won't be able to control myself..." Remus warned.

"I don't care, I need this.." she said kissing him again.

They walked, never breaking the kiss, to a broom covert.

Hours later and Bellatrix still hadn't returned.

Rodolphus sat patiently waiting for her to come back.

Finally the portrait hole opened.

Bellatrix came in her hair was a mess and her first three buttons were undone.

Rodolphus shook his head and stomped up to the boy's dormitory.

He knew what she had been doing and did not approve of it.

But the main question is, with whom?

2 months later…

Bellatrix sat in her private bathroom throwing up her guts…

Her hair was a mess.

'This is the third time this week!' Bellatrix thought.

"I think it's time you go see a healer…" Andromeda said from the door.

"No! I'll just go to the hospital wing. It's probably the wizard's flu." Bellatrix said standing up.

"Okay, I'll come with…"

"NO!" Bellatrix screamed.

"I mean, shouldn't you be studying?" she gave a small smile.

Andromeda opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Bellatrix's death glare.

"Right." Andromeda said forcing a fake smile.

Bellatrix made her way to the hospital wing in about ten minutes since she had spoken to Andromeda.

"Good Morning, Bellatrix." Madam Chestnut said with a soft smile.

Bellatrix ignored her.

"I've been regurgitating every morning now since the 1st. And was wondering if this could be some signs of the wizard's flu that has been going around….?" Bellatrix said starting to feel sick again.

"We will have to run some test. Come, lie down right over here."

Bellatrix waited patiently for about 1 hour.

"Excuse me? Can you just tell me it's the flu so I can get some rest?" Bellatrix said tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry dear, I wish I could But, this is something else entirely." Madam Chestnut said sadly.

"Wait, what is this exactly?" Bellatrix said worried.

"You're Pregnant."

Bellatrix suddenly felt light headed and the room began to spin….

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered open.

Taking in her surroundings she sighed.

'Why do I feel so upset?' She thought.

Then it all came rushing back to her.

She was pregnant, with someone other than her betrothed.

How she was going to get out of this? She did not know.

"Oh, good you're up, dear." Madam Chestnut said putting a glass of water by her bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine." She snapped.

Madam Chestnut looked offended.

"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office then." She said turning her back from her.

"You didn't tell my father, did you?" Bellatrix asked. Now becoming frightened of what her father and uncle might do to her if they ever found out that this was the child of a half blood.

She could imagine they would probably put a terrible spell on her that would kill her or, more importantly, the baby.

'Not my child, not my baby.' She thought as she clenched he stomach.

At that exact moment Bellatrix felt truly happy. She felt for the first time in years true happiness and the meaning of protection.

'This baby must not die. No matter what it takes it looks up to me for protection, even if it doesn't know it. This is my child, my blood, my DNA. I will love it till the day I die.'

Bellatrix had never been a fan of suffering children. In fact she hated to see children in pain..

"I told Professor Dumbledore. No one else." She replied.

Bellatrix sighed in relief.

Finally after what seemed like hours she arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drop." She said to the gargoyle.

A staircase appeared. Bellatrix slowly walked up the stairs.

When she reached an enormous golden door she stopped.

She took one deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello, Bellatrix." A voice said.

'OH MY GOD!' she thought.

Immediately Bellatrix began to clutch her stomach as if she were trying to protect it.

There standing right in front of her, with long black hair pulled into a pony tail and piercing black eyes (an exact replica of Sirius) stood her father looking as if he was ready to kill.


End file.
